criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/Thomas Cox AKA K1nKSh4M3
“''And that’s another thing off my list! Perfection!''” - Thomas Cox Background: After being beaten up by a prisoner who was annoyed of his snooping to make a “scoop” in a Libyan prison two years ago, Thomas is immediately sent back to America to continue serving his sentence. Sometime later, Thomas was suddenly shot in the neck by a flaming projectile, but he somehow survived. It turns out that the projectile was a part of a blue meteor from an extraterrestrial planet, which enhances and gives the person technology, that suddenly split into pieces, with one of them going into Thomas. This resulted in Thomas having the power to control all of the world’s internet and social media. Now obsessed of making his “greatest breakthrough” and wanting revenge on others for “demoralizing his work”, Thomas surfs the internet in order to make fake news, reveal game leaks and spoilers, send in embarrassing photos and videos, and prove every police force including the GPD that they are not the cops that they used to be. Thomas Cox/K1nKSh4H3; Age: 48, Height: 5’6, Weight: 177lb, Blood: O- (Former) Occupation(s): Wolf News Journalist, Leaker, Hacker, Troll, The Special Team Member (forced by Clarisse Gold) Appearance: Thomas wears an orange prison jumpsuit with a white shirt. After being hit by a blue meteorite, Thomas has a scar on his neck and his eyes sometimes glow blue when he uses his powers. Personality: Thomas can’t believe what he has seen after being struck by part of the blue meteorite. With the powers given by it, Thomas becomes enticed by one goal: to make his “greatest breakthrough” that everybody would see, whether they like it or not. Thomas has no regrets about his harmful actions and seeks to do much damage as long as he can, not caring what happens to the public and mocking at the misery of other people, which happen to be his “favorite subject”. He doesn’t mind if someone insults or hits him, but he would be annoyed if somebody tries to destroy his work, but it wouldn’t matter to him as he can do it again. Initially thinking he was unstoppable, Thomas was later shocked when someone was able to stop his rampage, causing him to take his game more seriously to ensure he would outnumber his archenemy. After being defeated by Cathy, Thomas has become a bit mellow and cowardly, fearing other superpowered humans as he isn’t to the same level as them. He is also unwilling to leave his cell as he constantly complains to his unwilling partner, Clarisse Gold, about how the outside world “doesn’t feel right”. However, Thomas can easily follow orders without question, fearing the worse that may happen to him. Powers and Abilities: After being shot by a blue meteorite, Thomas has control over the world’s internet, which he uses to reveal leaks and spoilers (including Criminal Case), create fake news, humiliate others, and to reveal videos that are mainly about the police’s private manners. He can also cause blackouts and control and hack other electronics to taunt and attack others. However, as he is connected to electronics, something like water or an overload of electricity can short him out. Damage to the electronics and someone able to hack through his systems stop him too, making it harder for him to conceal his identity. Thomas is very proficient in a assault rifle and is physically military-trained, which allows him to go against Rook in a gunfight, despite the latter having powers. Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: E, Range: A (Approximately the whole state of New York), Durability: A, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: E) Category:Blog posts